


The Witch and The Werewolf

by Uylisis



Series: The Witch and The Werewolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oracles, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Witches, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uylisis/pseuds/Uylisis
Summary: Damien Knight is a hard working and relative successful cop in Yheton City however a particularly strange murder case goes horribly wrong and Damien loses not only most of his team but also the love of his life. Since then nothing has been the same for Damien, and as a last ditch effort to possible save him from self destruction, his boss had him reassigned.Now he is stuck in the high end city of Sumore. A city known for house only to top percentile of Americans. A joke job by Damien standards. However after a few days of living in the city he starts to see that this city is nothing close to average.





	1. A New Start

\---<>\---

Yheton City Police Department

Tuesday, January 20, 2017

Damien Knight Pov.

\---<>\---

"What?!"

The sound of my yell echoed loudly in the office of Yheton's police chief, Samuel Reynold, my boss. He just gave me a less than impressed look, like a parent scolding a child for acting out which generally wasn't so far off. Sam as many called him was a kind of stern man. Broad shouldered, dark colored skin, with short cropped back hair. He was built like a quarterback which made a great deal of sense consider he was one back in his college days although he has gain a bit since gaining this office job.

"You heard me, Damien as of today you have been transferred." He said in a rather tired voice, probably more than tired with my attitude.

I let out a growl, anger boiling in my blood. I couldn't believe Sam of all people could do this to me!?

"You can't be serious Sam!"

"Look this isn't a discussion Damien! Its done and out of my hands." Sam replied in a frustrated huff, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve an on coming headache no doubt.

"You can just uplift me like this Sam! Not when I'm so close!" I yelled out, beyond frustrated.

"That just it! That right there is your problem Damien. You are obsessed!" He said point at me with an angry expression on his face.

"Cap-"

"No Damien! For god sake, Kid look at yourself! You barely eat, you are practically as wild animal without a leash and you are just getting worst by the day." He interrupted me.

I knew exactly what he was saying but I just too stubborn to give up. I needed this, I was so close, so damn close!

"I just need a few more days. Just a few more, I'm on the right path Cap, Sam _please_!"

"That's _exactly_ what you said last month, and the month before that! You need to let it go." His voice raised as my protest continued.

"Maybe if you would just help me and stop trying to cut me off at ever turn then-

"Don't you dare put this one me Damien. Do you know how many complains I got from YTIAM about you? Hmm? 10!"

"Well that not too bad-"

"That was from last week Damien."

I just grunted. YTIAM stands for Yheton Technical Institution for Advancement in Medicine. A facility that been around for about 10 to 15 years which prides itself on both medical and technological advance but I know better. I **know** they are hiding something.

"They are hiding something Sam. You and I both know it."

"Kid, you can't just go off speculation. We need fact's, cold hard evidence. You know this!" He said sigh for what feels like the 100ths time.

"But-"

"No, Damien I've been a cop for a long time and you want to know who you remind me of?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Sam will you just-

"Your father." He finished, looking me directly in the eye.

My stomach twisted a bit at the mention of my father. My parents had always been a soft spot for discussion with me. No one dared ask  
 about them or even mention that probably in fear of my retaliation. My mother died when I was in high school, murdered to be exact. A fact that drove my father to the deep end. He was obsessed with finding her killer. Ironic to think of it now given that he died in some petty robbery gone sideways.

"I'm not my father." I declared with a hiss. "I''m not just chasing ghost stories Cap!"

"Aren't you?" He shot back with a glare.

For a while we just stared each other down, both too equally stubborn to give up. His eyes then drifted to my hands.

"You're bleeding kid."

I sorted of deflated at the statement, looking down at my hands. My nails had been biting into palms for a while, blood dripped from the small wound but I hadn't even felt it. This was also something that had changed since the incident. Granted I was always a bit of a hot-head but lately its been getting out of control. I've snapped at more people than I can count, gotten into fights sometimes over even the most simplest of things. I just.. get so angry, I can't help it.

I let out a deep sigh, sinking in the chair that I had been standing in front of for a long time in my rage.

"Where am I being sent?" I asked, calming feeling coming over me finally.

" _Before_ I tell you let it be known that it _wasn_ 't my choice okay?" Sam said, giving me a sheepish look.

" **Where**?" I asked again, now looking at him a bit annoyed.

"..Sumore City."

"You're kidding right?" I said drily, giving him a look.

His deadpan face was all the answer I needed. I let out a loud groan, letting my head fall back on the chair. Sumore City wasn't anything like Yheton. Sumore is known for housing the ridiculously wealthy. A cosh job if I was being completely honest. Not only that, its literally on the opposite side of Massachusetts. But judging by the look on Sam's face there was nothing I could do.

"You have a few weeks so they can prepare some temporary housing for you. So please, use this time to relax okay?" Sam said before dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

Silently I stood and walked out, closing the door none too gently. Instantly I was greeted with the sounds of phone ringing, chatter of all kinds and the constant sound of doors being open and closed. The precinct was busy as it usually was, I could feel eyes one me as I loudly cleared out my desk. My body tense as I grind my teeth. Suddenly a loud and familiar voice called out to me.

"Yo Damien, Cap finally gave you the boot I see." The voice sneered at me.

I turned to see the disgustingly smug face of Ryan Collins. Ryan was a fellow cop, not as good as me but good enough. However his attitude was absolute shit, cared too much about glory than people's feelings. He was a few inches shorter than me, with short brown hair and grey colored eyes. I let out a growl as Ryan drew near, he was treading on thin ice.

"Back off Collins, before you get hurt. I'm not in a good mood." I said, roughly slamming my desk draw closed.

By this time everyone in the office had turned an eye to us, they all could smell the fight coming.

"Aww that's too bad _princess_. Although I knew one day Cap would have to put you down." Ryan taunted, walking up next to me and lean on my desk.

Somewhere god was testing me, I could feel it. Anger was tickling at the back of my mind, grow more and more as I continued to try an ignore him. Ryan and I were never friends, always at each others throats. Especially after I started dating Claire. My heart clenched at even the remembrance of her name.

"He should have got rid of you before you got got Claire killed." He hissed out in a venomous tone.

The next few seconds past by in a blur, I could faintly hear the sound of people shouting out and the feel of my fist hitting flesh but that was it. My mind was too far gone in a my rage. Finally though I was pulled off of Collins by about three guys, his face bloodied but not horribly so. He was cursing me and my family alike. But I didn't give a damn, I couldn't!

"..mien! Da..! Damn it Kid look at me!" Cap's voice finally broke through my rage endued trance.

I looked back at him, looking like a wounded animal to which he sighed deeply. Huh, He looks a lot older now that I'm looking at him up close.

"C-cap I.." I trailed off, honestly not know what to say for myself.

He just shook his head in disappointment.

"Get Ryan to the nurse and get him cleaned up."

"Cap, did you not see what happened? He's fucking crazy-

"Shut it Collins, I'm not stupid. You know damn well what bringing Claire name up will do. So in all honestly you deserved it. Now get out and go get cleaned up." Sam said, cutting Ryan off with a stern glare.

Ryan just let out a grunt and he stumbled off.

"Sam.." I said a bit unsure.

He just gave me a look.

"Out, go get rest or take a god damn walk but you are out of here. I'll have Roger bring you your stuff." He said dismissively before turning and walking back to his office.

Seeing as I was finally calm, the guys finally released me. Roger being one of them, gave me a reassuring pat on the back as he let go. I just sighed, running a hand through my hair. I soon found myself in my car in the garage, head resting back on the chair as I breath deeply. I roughly grabbed the pills that were in my glove department, popping one in dry.

As I mention before things had changes drastically since what happened to Claire. My anger for one was a big factor, my therapist summed it up to some post traumatic stress disorder shit but I honestly don't know sometimes. Some times my angry just doesn't stop, and I'm borderline on homicidal. It just getting harder and harder to control even with this stupid meds that I'm on.

"Maybe he's right.." I mumbled to myself as I reflect on Sam's words.

Maybe I do need to get away, its probably for the best. I finally start up my car and proceed to pulled out of the parking garage. And for a while I just drove aimlessly, that was until I ended up at a familiar cemetery. I parked and exited, grabbing my thicker coat as a cold breeze brush up against me.

The cemetery was eerily quiet as it generally was as I walked down the dirt path along a long row of tombstones. However as I arrived close to Claire's grave I noticed a familiar  face standing by her grave.

"Robbie!" I called out.

Robbie turned slowly, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed me. Robert or "Robbie" is what left of my past team and Claire's younger brother. Robert was a young guy, about 5 or some years younger than me. A tad bit on the skinny side but not lanky by any means. Short blonde hair with green-grey eyes, basically a male version of Claire. However the biggest thing that still haunts me to this day is his missing arm. He shifts uncomfortable at seeing me stare. I quickly look away, down at Claire's grave.

A wave of sadness seeps into the pit of my stomach as I think about how long its been since she been gone. Claire Wallace wasn't just the love of my life and fellow cop, she was also the most closest person to a friend and that ... once mother to my unborn child.

"I heard that you were being transferred." Robbie's voice cut through my train of thought.

I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"And do I even _need_ to guess who you heard that from?" I said in a huff.

Most likely he and the whole of precinct heard by now from Ryan, he was worst than a woman with his need for spreading gossip. Robbie just chuckled and shook his head. 

"To be honest I think it's good." Robbie said, mumbling a bit nervously.

"What?" I turned to him with a confused look on my face. "Rob-"

"Just listen for a sec, Dam okay?" He pleaded, give me a kicked puppy look.

I just rolled my eyes but motioned for him to continue.

"At first, when sis .. died. I woke everyday thinking, 'Oh god I'm next'" He said solemnly.

"Robbie.."

"And after a few weeks, I watched you. Every week, it was getting more and more apparent, you were going to get yourself killed. And I was too much of a coward to make you stop." Robbie's voice cracked a bit at that statement.

"Rob-"

"And I thought about how my sister would be rolling in her grave, seeing you like this Damien."

My words caught in my throat at that, he wasn't wrong by any stretch. Claire was, if I was being completely honest, one of my strangest and wonderful woman I had even met before. It was her appeal, she was a bit of an awkward woman and strong willed woman. However it was true, she hated the thought of funerals, saying they were 'awkwardly depressive' and believe that instead we should be throwing party, to celebrate the lives people once lived. I chuckled as I thought back to my first discussion with her about the name of our child.

"You know Robbie, when we were talking about having a kid, she said she wanted to name him, if it was a boy after you." I said with an amused smile on my face.

Robbie's face wrinkled up at the thought before letting out a laugh.

"Dear god, you guys _honestly_ thought of naming the kid Robert?" He said letting out a snicker.

"It was her idea, she was quite adamant about it." I responded with a laugh.

Robbie just shakes his head, turning back to her grave.

"It'll get better Dam. Maybe not now but it will get better." He said, a far off look in his eyes.

It was sad now looking at Robbie, he was still young but these last few months had aged him greatly.

"Maybe.. Robbie maybe."

And so we stood in silence for the remaining time. Arriving back at my house was always a hard task. After Claire, this house didn't feel like home, it just felt like a prison, every memory just all came back in blinding vivid color. As I walked through the house, I started to fully understand. My house filled with countless newspaper clippings, theories that I both found and researched on ever since she died.  This wasn't a house anymore, it was just a crime scene waiting to happen.

I slowed to a stop before the door which would have been for my child. It was a one point just an spare bedroom but she was just so ready, so happy to have child that she immediately had it renovated. The door creaked loudly as I opened it, a light layer of dust cover most of the furniture. The wall are a powder blue, a color she consider gender neutral, which I didn't believe for a second but she insisted. 

' _Come on Dam, if we wait. You know full well that we'll end up arguing about the color_!' Her voice ringing clearly as it did when she first told me.

I didn't stay long in the room, too many memories making my vision blur. As I arrived to our- my bedroom, I notice how cold the house feels. The bedroom was just the same as I had left it, sheet undisturbed. The bed looked like it hadn't been sleep in properly for months. I prepared myself to take a shower however when I entered the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror, I stumbled a bit.

I looked off which was more than apparent, the heavy bag under my dark brown eyes were intense. I can't even remember that last time had a good nights sleep. My usually properly kept black hair was a bit wild and I was sporting an almost full on beard.

"Jesus, if Claire could see me." I joked, rubbing the rough hairs of my beard.

As I lay my head down to get comfortable, face towards the empty space next to me, I reflected back on Robbie's words.

'Maybe this move will be good after all. My life at this point had only been a cut of before and after Claire's death. Getting away from it all with make life easier for me. It **has** too.'


	2. Sumore, The City of Dreams

\---<>\---

Sumore City

Central Train Station

February 17th, 2017

Damien Knight Pov.

\---<>\---

I grunted as I lifted my carry-on and exited the train. I felt.. free I guess? The past few weeks off had been actually, good. My body feels less tense than ever and I can breath easier. Though as I think back, a small ting of sadness dipped into my stomach. I will miss Yheton, it wasn't the most greatest place to live but it held too many memories for me to not to. As I exited the train, I was honestly surprised to see a group of people waiting area, some holding up signs and such. What shocked me even further was one of the people had one for me.

It was a young woman, probably in her early 20s judging by her slight baby face. She had a perky smile on her face as she looked around. Her short ash blonde hair curtaining around her face as she turned back and forth. Her eyes were a shocking green, shining bright in the morning light. She quite short which is why I didn't notice her sooner. I weighed my options before finally walking up to her. She turned to me almost instantly as soon as I got within a few feet of her.

"Mr Knight?"

She has a British accent, her voice a bit on the higher pitched but not annoying in any way.

"Yeah, that's me." I said with a grunt.

Normally I'm a pretty nice guy, but given that I just got off a 2 and a half hour train ride with someone screaming kid behind me did put a damper on my mood. She just beamed a smile at me. _Great_ , she's a bubbly type.

_'Ya know Dam, nobody likes a grump. Crack a smile for god's sake!'_

I snorted as I remembered how much Claire hated how grumpy I gets, said I ruined her groove. Whatever the hell that meant.

"Mr Knight?"

I broke out of my thoughts to look back at the girl. She was looking at me curiously.

"Sorry about that, had a bit of a rough train ride." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"No problem honestly!" She said with a small smile. "Oh! Silly me! Let me introduce myself! Emily, Emily Watts!"

She then holds out a hand to me. I nodded and returned the gesture and we shook a tad bit stiffly.

"Honestly wasn't expecting anyone to pick me or even get temp house." I said as we started to walk down the landing strip towards the train station building.

"Hmm well we mostly supply housing since everywhere here is pretty darn expensive. Sumore has very little cheap living space."

"Hmm"

"Also the department sent me cause it is really easy to get lost here. Sumore is quite big."

"Right.."

So basically she's my baby sitter, _fantastic_... As we walk, I do marvel a bit at the how different Sumore and Yheton are, like night and day honestly. The train station was beautiful designed with a stain glass ceiling depicting the night sky. A large variety of stores and rest areas, it honestly reminded more of a air port than a train station. As we exited the building, the bright burn of the sun's rays blinding me briefly. When I finally could see, I was greeted with a expand of buildings, city's streets and people.

"Please follow me, and try to keep close." She said from the bottom of the stair leading up to the train station.

I nodded and followed behind her. She toured me around for a bit getting me familiar with general area.

"Hey not to be rude, as much as I enjoy the tour, are we going to be walking far?" I asked politely.

"Heh, don't worry the train station is actually only a few blocks away from the temp house and from the you just have a short walk to the precinct. We make sure to provide house close to the department since this city is too big."

I nodded, honestly relieved that I wouldn't have to call a cab every time I need to get to work. As we walked down the bustling street, something strange caught my eye. It was a man, or at least I believe it was. Couldn't get a good look, but what was really throwing me off was the very visible head of sliver hair and then he turned to me. His eye were just as white as his hair.

"Are you okay?"

I quickly turned  to her a bit surprised by her voice before turning back however the man was gone. Not even a hair of white among the crowd.

"Uh yea-yeah, sorry must be just tired."

"Not much longer to go, I promise."

And true to her word, a few more blocks and we made it. The building itself was nice, not over the top but nice. An apartment with about 20 or so units by the look of it.

"Wow, is this whole building the department or?"

"Oh no no, we just get the rent out a few rooms on the first floor. The fairly nice rooms so I'm sure you will enjoy it." She said as she opened the main entrance door.

We soon arrived in a lobby area, where there were a few people either checking their mail or just idly chatting. The front desk had an elder woman seated, she was talking to one of the residents before noticing us and waved us over.

"Ah Em! Its good to see you!"

"Its good to see you as well Ms Thomas. Did you get the request form for a room to be made?"

"Yup got it last week, his room is 105. Just down the hall and to the right." Ms Thomas said with nod towards the left hand hallway.

She then pasted on a key to me and smiled. I returned her smile, a tad bit awkwardly and followed after Emily down the hall. We arrived at my room shortly and after a bit of jiggling with the knob I finally got the door opened. The unit itself was very nice, cut above any apartment you'd get in Yheton that's for sure. Living room with a dinning/kitchen combo with even two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Wow, this place is... much more nicer than I thought.." I grumbled a bit, looking around the unit, wondering what the price could be.

"Well luckily we get paid a bit higher than your average cop, perks of being in Sumore I guess." She said with a shrug. "Department will pay for two month's rent then afterwards you are on your own."

"Well hopefully I can make ends meet then." I said as I throw her a glance.

As I look at her a stray thought passed through my mind.

"So I'm a bit curious, your family rich or...?" I said putting down my carry on, relief spreading over my shoulders.

"Heh, well my grandmother was big on realty and she's lived her since her parents were here. That and my mother a college professor while my dad is-was a cop." She said, rocking a bit on her heels.

"Was?" I asked before I could stop myself, wincing as the word came out.

"Haha nothing terrible, he retired. Had too sadly, got injured during a case and just couldn't move the same way he used too." She said bemused smile, her eye clouding over in thought. "He always complains about his bad back."

"Ah I see." I said, relieved that I didn't bring up particularly painful memories.

"Would like to continue on to the department just to see that way." She asked as she walked back toward the entrance.

"Sure, might as well." I said as I followed behind.

We soon were outside and walking down the street. After a few minutes, we arrived at the precinct which was a lot bigger than I first assumed. It was busy too which was equally surprising. However as soon as we entered the precinct something felt wrong, there was an intense itch at the corners of my mind. I tried desperately to ignore it but it just got worst and worst as we proceeded. Even Emily noticed my desperation and turned to me with a concerned look.

"Hey... you okay?" She said as she placed a hands on my shoulder.

I quickly reached into my pocket from my med, and popped a pill. After a few secs, the feeling dissipated and I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, don't worry about." I grunted, feeling a bit embarrassed at my show of weakness.

She seemed to look at me for a few secs, a strange look passing over quickly before we continued onward. We soon arrived at the door of their captain judging by the name plate. As we approached the door however we could hear yelling which was only getting louder as we got closer.

"Hmm you might want to move over here?" Emily said with a tiled of her head.

I was confused but moved over to her so I wasn't standing in front of the door and just as I did, it swing open loudly crashing against the back wall. A very tall dark skinned man walked out with a shorter and young looking man in his grip.

"Cap- if you would just listen for one sec-ah Hayes said-"

"Don't test my patience Tony! I don't give a rats ass about what Hayes fucking said, just do your god damn job!" He growled out, roughly tossing the man in his grasp away.

Tony stumbled as he stumbled forward. Tony had short cascading black hair, dark brown eyes and soft facial features. Very much on the younger side, probably early to mid 20s. He let out a grunt, kicking the desk in front of him before stomping off.

No one really paid him no attention which made me think this isn't the first time he's been "escorted" out of the Captain's office. Kind of remind me of me. Captain then turn to us and I fully realized how tall the man was. Build like a brick wall and taller even than me by a inches. Dark skinned, with black hair and beard fading into grey. He had a stern look in his face however it was nothing like my previous captain more along the lines of "Why are you in front of me and how do I get you to go away?"

"Good afternoon Dex." Emily said rather causally with a smile.

He just gives her a rather withering look before turning to me.

"Found another stray I see Em." He says with a less than pleased look on his face.

I bristle a bit at the condescending tone he used, however bite back an comebacks that were scratching at my throat. Emily shook her head with a chuckle.

"He's um actually the transfer we were getting? Remember?" She said, a tad bit confused.

Dexter straightening up as he turned back to me with understanding.

"Ah I see, well I'm sorry then, Em has a habit of bringing strays into my office. Dexter Morgan." He said raising a hand out.

Stray? I honestly wasn't sure what he meant by that but I returned the hand shake either way. Best to stay on his good side if anything.

"Damien Knight and it's fine. Shes been a good guide so far."

"I'm assuming you already took him to his temp house then." He said as he walked back into his office, motioning us to follow.

We were soon seated around his desk.

"Yup! I just wanted to show him the way to the office so he wouldn't get lost."

"Hmm makes sense, no one can get lost with you around." He said rather casually.

I threw her a look, but she doesn't glance back.

"Where are you from Damien?"

"Yheton sir."

"Ah I see, is Sammy still Captain over there?" He said with a friendly half smile.

"You know Captain Reynolds sir?"

"Yeah he's an old friend on mine. Went to college with him."

I smiled and nodded, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

"So some ground rules just so you know ahead of time. You may stay under my packs protection but don't feel obliged to join. All strays have the option as long as you don't cause any trouble."

I sat for a few second digesting what he said, that word stray keeps popping up and the more I hear it the less I fully understand its context.

"Um sir I don't understand what you mean?"

He looked at me for a few seconds. "I mean don't feel pressured to join my pack, as long as you follow rules and keep out of trouble-"

"Wait wait, 'pack'? Sir I _really_ don't understand what you are talking about?" I asked, even more confused than before.

He sort just give me a long look before turning to Emily who had been conveniently silent this whole time. She wasn't even looking at us, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible by staring  around the room.

"Damien, could you please give us a minute alone?" He asked politely however I knew that tone.

Emily winced a bit at his tone, I stood, still very confused about the current situation and walked out of the room. I tried to listen at the door subtly but could hear nothing but some muffled words here and there. So I just decided to look around. Mostly everyone was working, either taking calls or talking to someone. However the feeling of someone staring at me made me turn my head and just barely catch the glance of a young girl, who was sitting next to her mother. Her mother was busy talking to one of the officer, inquiring about one of the detainees. The little girl was staring at me rather oddly and then sniffing the air. She tilts her head in confusion, like something didn't quite add up. I give her a rather tense smile, I was always a bit awkward around kids. She just kept staring at me, growing more and more confused by the second.

"Mommy! Mommy, he smells funny.." She said, grappling to her mother's shirt.

 _Jesus_ kids were brutal.

Her mother looked at her in shock before looking at me with an apologetic face. I shake my head while secretly giving myself a quick sniff. I didn't smell any different than usually so I wasn't sure what the kid was smelling. However before I could wonder more on it, Dexter's door snapped open and out walked Emily. She looked a tad bit annoyed which was defiantly a change from her normal bubbly attitude.

"Ready to go?" She said turning to me with a smile.

I rose an eyebrow to her, if she thought I was going to forget about that conversation then she would be wrong. I nodded as I tucked the strange conversation with Dexter in the back of my mind for later. As we exited, I noticed how dark it had gotten. As we neared my building she suddenly stop and turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"One thing, please don't go out late at night. This city is pretty tame during the morning time but we've been having... trouble at night." She said rather ominously.

"Appreciate the warning but I'll be fine. I'm a grown man." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to call her a kid.

Which given her appearance wouldn't be strange. She looked _way_ too young to speak the way she did.

"I'm serious, please try not to go out at night." She says this time with urgency.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to stay in door when it gets too late."

"Great! Cap said you will start first thing next week." She said slowly walking back.

"Right, got it." I said rolling my shoulder.

She then waved and walk off. I sighed before entering my building and then my unit.

"Guess I should unpack for now." I grumbled.

By the time I finished unpacking and getting comfortable on my couch it had reached 11:40. I was just about to head to my room when I saw something out of the corner of my eye out of my window. It was a that white hair man again, he was looking down the alleyway that was opposite to my building. He was staring at something down the alleyway and there was a faint glow in front of him. I couldn't tell much else than that and again as if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned. Even in the darkness of the night I could see his eyes, they were an explosion of color. And just after I blinked, he was gone.

"What the actual fuck...?"

This city may not be Yheton but it was certainly strange, maybe this "cosh" job isn't going to be as easy as I first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also on Wattpad, under the pen name of Moonwolf100055. Thought I give it a shot to posting it here as well. Rating also may go up depending on how the story develops. All art is done by me!


End file.
